Getting Started
Getting Started written by kriss Introduction Welcome to Helix! I'm sure you have been directed to this RSPS through some sort of website advertising different servers. Helix isn't the easiest server to make money and level on.. but when you have gotten the hang of it and making millions, youll find it addicting! This tutorial will basically highlight the ways to make money.. what in my opinion is worth doing and what isnt worth doing. Skills There are alot of different type of characters you can make.. from a normal char that levels anything and everything or a pure of some sort.. Pures tend to level defence and a type of aggressive attack.. such as range or magic. But, money making.. i believe the best skill to level is Slayer.. because at high level it rewards you with good drops and possibly alot of money. So, to level slayer in no time, you should start getting tasks straight away.. and then level your desired offensive skills. Skilling'This server does allow you to level certain skills.. such as fishing, farming, mining and smithing(+ more). Personally i do not see the point in levelling these unless your going to be a level 3 skiller with the capes? There is no shop to sell the resources you gather.. so they are kinda profitless.. unless other players buy things. Fishing is probably the best skill to level and/or farming, because the resources produced are very useful in PKing or PVM. '''Helix Points'Helix Points are earned by doing tasks or minigames. You can either do the pest control mini game, if you participate you get rewarded 4 helix points.. but personally i find this really boring, but defo worth doing when there is events. You may also duel people at the duel arena, each win your rewarded 1 point. Slayer tasks reward you amount of points depending the difficulty of the slayer task. Full Void = 210 Helix Points Figher Torso = 40 Helix Points + more items such as rune defenders and infinity. You can find out your helix points by typing '''::hwp in game at any time. To spend your Helix Points, go to Home and by the bank there is a void knight selling things in exchange for your helix points. PKing!'''This server offers great PKing areas and has fair rules! But there is things you have to watch out for.. '''Donors.These are people who have donated real life money to the server, so they have been granted with unfair advantages.. from armour too being able to keep all the items they are wearing when they die! These people dont stand out, but PKing them is kinda pointless because you would be risking hours of work getting a sick set.. and they would be risking nothing. PKing is a good way to make money, but very risky.. all the above ways to make money tend to go towards a set to take to a PK area and then own other people and steal theirs. Which is the fun in RS private servers. Drops'''Alot of the high level slayer monsters are the best things to hunt for profits in items.. BUTTTT.. there is the godwars tele-tab which allows you to tackle some hard foes with the chance to drop items such as Bandos. Top Monsters! Abby Demons - They drop tons of rune stuff, often dragon spears and med helms. <- ALCH. They also drop the legendary abby whip.. which these days sell for around 10-15m. Maybe more! Dark Beasts - They drop lots of rune stuff, dragon arrows and the deadly Dark Bow. Worth approx a little less than an abby whip. Nechryael - They drop stuff that is worth alching and Dragon Boots! Dust devil - Alchable stuff and Dragon Chains! Gods (Armadyl, Bandos etc) - Drops god armour which can be sold for millions, but very hard to kill! '''Barrows Barrows! This is a minigame which allows you to get parts of the 6 barrow brother sets. You begin with buying a spade and then teleporting to barrows using the minigame tele-pad. A full barrows tutorial written by me can be found at the below link! Barrows Tutorial By Kriss ---- Other Useful Sources Detailed Guides http://helixworldguide.webs.com ----